


Devil in The Estuary City

by exAm



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Teasing, Teratophilia, Voyeurism, murderous intent, unmutual masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exAm/pseuds/exAm
Summary: When his death note user shows an unlikely interest in him - Ryuk's low impulse control begins to make him feel marked for certain death.





	Devil in The Estuary City

**Author's Note:**

> And you came on strong like some running wave  
> And your beauty left me broke and hungry  
> Left me begging to the birds for a bone or an offering  
> Left me saying nothin', nothin', like I always say
> 
> __ That Moon Song, Isokov

Misa had been sucking Light’s cock in the bathroom at To-Ou when she stopped midway through, “I know another important thing that Kira doesn’t know.”

 

 _Oh yeah,_ Light thought with mounting frustration, _is it how best to incentivize you to reach the end of any task?_ Light reached his neatly manicured hand between his legs to expedite his orgasm during Misa’s distracted conversational oeuvre. “Hm?”

 

Misa breathed into Light’s toned golden thigh, “Well, Rem’s hinted around that the way to kill a death god who isn’t in love with you might be to _fuck_ ‘em.” She giggled deviously and went back to the task at hand.

 

Light felt a little chill go through him at the way Misa _sung_ this theory of sex as a death sentence, as if it were a fondly recollected childhood melody. He grabbed the model’s goofy half pigtails in their tiny plastic crab clips and pushed himself into that peach-colored, glittery and glossy doll’s mouth, muffling her because he was unwilling to hear another word. As the high of stimulation finally hit him, he closed his eyes and was struck by some meaning to Misa’s words.

 

Sex with…

 

No. Not even! If the Shinigami died then he and Ryuk wouldn’t ever get far.

 

 

But if he did just go through with it, Light could have in return peace and freedom from his ever-present watcher. The simple exorcism of then unwelcome ghost who’d said he’d be waiting to kill him! One night of seduction then that endless grating laughter gone from his life forever? Moreover, the conquering of some old God by Light, God of the new world?

  
Absolutely worth it.

  

Light gasped and rested his hands on Misa’s slender shoulders, now pushing his whole body forward, rutting his hips and slamming into her mouth. He imagined things now that his mind had never touched on before. Wild, dangerous things. But, could the Death Gods even be touched?

 

Light’s mind worked faster than Misa’s mouth. He envisioned what it might be like to have sex with that hulking monster. He picked it apart.

 

This was all read as praise for Misa’s skill. While her tongue wasn’t quick or consistent, and her mouth didn’t stay on him long, pleasure was pleasure and the things he was imagining did the rest.

 

Misa pulled away and looked up at him, helplessly moaning at how excited Light’s responses were making her. She stroked her fingers around his balls and Light lightly yanked her shoulder back as a reminder to stay focused on sucking him off.

 

Light let his mind go there, imagined those red and yellow alien eyes on him as he fell upon Ryuk. The ones calculating his lifespan, callously watching him work. He'd always been avidly interested in Light, ravenously hungry for apples and new entertainment. Might he hunger for something more?

 

Misa’s own shinigami eyes, soft brown in color, were full of doting worship, but Light’s were closed and in his mind’s eye he saw enormous crow feathers, oily with iridescent black rainbows, raining down from on high.

  
He’d never cried out loud under Misa’s attentions before this moment.

* * *

 

Ryuk felt something like a skeezy pervert. The rules of the Death Note were unequivocal how he needed to stay close to the note's temporary owner. The pretty boy had his death note. He was a fantastic diversion from his boring life in the Shinigami realm. But it was just hard on him; granting a decent amount of privacy whilst on a supernatural leash to a human who had sex in public storage closets.  

 

 

Light's machinations scared him mostly. And as frightening as he found the man's willingness to do absolutely anything to get what he wanted. Ryuk occasionally found himself looking at the owner of his Death Note with something he feared ran much deeper than interest in his antics. Light’s good looks alone… well, Ryuk was beginning to think they might be unrivaled on this planet. Perhaps that was simply the proximity to the human, getting to him. The boy’s charisma itself could be the death of any normal Shinigami slub. His troubles didn’t end there either. Truth being, Ryuk appreciated Light’s intimidating beauty least of all his attractive characteristics.

  

Even through the ceiling, Ryuk could make out when Light gave the prettiest groan his immortal ears had ever heard. He counted his lucky stars that he couldn’t blush, because the warmth he felt thinking of reason for that sound spread through him from face to chest.

 

He did his best and shook off a shiver of long forgotten lust coursing through his ancient form, invigorating him despite knowing he could do nothing meaningful with such feral desires. He’d be a friend to Light only. Not just for Light's sake; but, for his own. Later on, he’d even congratulate Light that his alliance with the petite, blonde Death Note user was working out apparently so splendidly for him.

 

He chortled. Light didn't care at all for the poor girl. More as if it were a business partnership, really, since she had traded with Rem for the Shinigami Eyes. 

 

Light greeted him in a silent smile of recognition from the courtyard of To-Ou University. That beguiling face full of false innocence as ever. He was even holding hands with Misa at first, mostly because she was gripping onto him so firmly, but he quickly and coldly brushed her hand off when the older woman kissed his cheek. The older woman barely noticed, departing for her work.

 

Light’s dualities both confused and fascinated Ryuk. He followed the human home, as he had to, as he wanted to. He listened to Light’s daily diatribe about his utopian visions of the near future in the sanctity of his little room.

 

But instead of being so caught up in his visions that he practically lost track of his surroundings; Light was looking right at him today all throughout talking to him, extremely unusual behavior.

  
Light usually faced away from Ryuk to talk, almost as if talking to himself. Tonight however, Light met Ryuk’s  fish stare with his brilliant amber eyes while speaking to him with a come-hither look.

 

No. Surely not. Ryuk thought perhaps he’d been stuck on earth too long listening to lectures and was starting to imagine lovely visions.  

 

Light fixed him with that same seductive look again and he took an apple from his school bag, shining it against his shirt before raising it up to him, “Hey. Do you want this?”

 

He guffawed, “You’ve never needed to ask me before.” Ryuk reached for it as if the answer was obvious.

 

Light snatched the luscious looking fruit back towards his own chest. “I should ask you more often then.”

 

“What for? It's a dumb question. I love these.”

 

“For clarity. I can’t help but wonder about you, Ryuk. You think I’m the interesting one. I find you to be.” He grabbed for it and he pulled his hand back, “No. I asked you for an answer. Do you want this?”

 

“O' course, Light.”

 

“See? We can communicate better than this. See this time - I want it too.” Light bit into the skin first, slowly chewing it apart.

 

Ryuk watched Light’s shining white teeth crush into the red skin and juicy insides, he was feeling a bit hypnotized.

 

“Wow. You’ve stopped laughing. Something distracting you?” Light winked.

 

Light took so long to finish his chewing that Ryuk made a whimper of need despite himself, “Come on Light-o, don’t you tease me with the good kind of apples. Fuji...”

 

Light smirked then threw the gnawed-on apple to Ryuk in a gentle arc. “I'm not a tease. I only take exactly what I intend to.”

 

That was unmistakable. Light was hitting on him. The predator in Ryuk sensed the predator in Light. Were he a mortal his pulse would have jumped at the honeyed tone alone. Ryuk’s mouth covered the place Light had bitten a minute earlier with his cupid’s bow lips. Light watched him and leaned a hand on his hip expectantly.

 

Grunting, catching himself acting strangely, Ryuk bit the apple in two bites. Gulping down the core and all. He had no beating heart, but the stale thick blood in his veins ran dark blue when he was pierced. It pounded through his veins. Somehow he felt Light would want to see that color run; there was something that blood-thirsty about the hum. “It’s pretty juicy.” Ryuk complimented but felt extremely wary, as if he might be saying something revealing.

 

Light rolled his eyes, “How would you know? You never savor it.”

 

* * *

 

Light tried everything over the next three weeks to make Ryuk want him so bad that his own death would become an afterthought to the creature.

 

The trouble with Ryuk was he had no consistent tells. His eyes were impassive, unreadable, and he was largely ineffable. He could be extremely expressive for no real reason. But when hit on, his face went blank. His skin and expression stayed the same as he floated above Light.

 

The jittery dances, crawling on the ceiling and random handstands when he grew bored? None of this ever communicated anything meaningful, except that the death god was growing antsy waiting for another interesting thing to happen.

 

 

So far, Light’s less-than-subtle flirtations hadn’t moved Ryuk to action, hadn’t even prompted him to reach out for him once. In fact, Ryuk had been looking at Light less and less since his flirting had begun.

  

Light hadn’t been trying to touch the creature more than he needed to achieve his purpose, but finally decided that if words weren’t going to ignite the fire, establishing some sort of intimacy like touch would definitely do so. It seemed like it was time to bring out the big guns.

 

After a particularly ‘strenuous’ tennis practice, Light called Ryuk to the tub to help with a crick in his neck, hoping that his ulterior motives wouldn’t be too apparent. Ryuk had seen him sustain the small sports injury after all.

 

“No offense, Light,” Ryuk drawled standing against the other side of the door after having been asked,“I’d like to give ya space for your... human things.”

 

“Ryuk, my neck seriously hurts. You can’t do me this one favor?”

 

“You threw it out in tennis practice right? Call a teammate over to help you. You seem to be, heh, pretty close with many of them.”

 

“Ryuk, so help me, I will ignore you all week long if you can’t at least try to help me a little. How am I supposed to write names if I can’t so much as look down?”

 

“Ignore me? How scary. Y'know your mom brings apples to this house because she thinks you love 'em and lately you are always phoning in our Mario Golf games so no big loss overall.”

 

“Fine. I’m telling my mother that I’ve developed an apple allergy.” Light smiled and thought of how fast Sachiko would pull every single apple from their house. She’d probably buy a water gun to shoot them out of people’s hands if she saw them near him with one.

 

“Alright alright, well played _Kira_.” Ryuk, apparently, got the picture of how Light's overprotective mother would react to such news too.

 

 

Nothing was obscured from Ryuk, but Light could feel him keep his eyes respectfully upon his back. Large  hands reached out to soothe and firmly work out all the knots from Light’s back.

 

The death god’s touch was not at all what Light had been expecting. He found himself melting into monstrously large hands, gradually releasing the tension in his body. He shivered under that touch as Ryuk kept going further down towards the small of his back, working there too.

 

In sensory-overloaded silence, Light’s eyes hooded shut as the god came closer ever to touching his…

 

Ryuk slowly leaned forward until his chin rested upon Light’s shoulder, stroking his black talons through Light’s wet hair. He growled low, “I know you think you are being subtle, but stop while you're ahead. I am not going to fall for it.”

  

Ryuk stood up to leave, but Light angrily grabbed at him only to fall through his ghostly incorporeal body. He caught Light and kept him from falling into the tub, but never settled his eyes upon Light’s nude figure.

 

 Light was covered in soapy bubbles which were now all over Ryuk’s black and blue leather. He pouted in annoyance, “What are you stopping for?”

 

 

“I’m trying _not_ to look at you Light. Not… not like this. This cannot happen between us.”

 

“What do you mean? You can't look at me now? You’ve watched me every second since you got here. Also, ‘fall for it’? Fall for what exactly?”

 

“Whatever shifty motive you are trying to achieve here. Bubble baths. Massages? I’m a death god. I want to see you kill things, wreak havoc on this sad little planet. That’s my idea of a good time. Not romance.” Well that was a lie and a half but Ryuk hoped Light wasn’t so good at detecting them in his irritated state.

 

 

“Romantic!? You seem to making assumptions, Ryuk.”

 

 

“Oh yeah? Then why are you all interested in me lately? I told you when I met you, I’m just here to observe you. Hang on for a good ride.”

 

 

“Ryuk, _I really am curious to know more about you._ You’re getting the wrong picture.” Light guilt-tripped him, needing Ryuk to believe his interest was genuine rather than deceptive.

 

“Curious 'bout me?” Ryuk chuckled and folded a hand as if he needed in to hold up his forehead while shaking his head  ‘no’, “Gotta forgive me that I don’t buy that. Look at you. Look at me. What, are you kidding me!?”

 

 

“I’ve been looking at you!”

 

 

“Yah. I’ve seen that. Light, I’m the price of your precious death note. You need to accept that.”

 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

 

“I mean, boy-o, now that you are trying to kill me I’m starting to get annoyed with you. I’m goin' to actually hafta kill you one day but there’s been  _no hard feelings. That's just how this works._ ”

 

 

“Kill you?!.” Light felt drained. Ryuk had guessed so quickly, which meant he’d been too obvious. “You don’t understand me at all, do you?”

 

 

“Okay, I'll bite. Tell me since you’re so smart, why are you suddenly so very curious about me?”

 

 

“I’m sorry, you know? I’m sorry that your mind is so twisted you can’t take my interest for what it is - an attempt at friendship.”

   


“Oh sure, all real normal friendship stuff. Death gods always give naked sports massages to death note users in their bathtubs.”

 

“You twist everything I say and do and make it ugly.” Light wrapped a towel around his body, and Ryuk was finally be able to look down at him without feeling he might not be able to resist the temptation.

 

“'Cuz I watch you; I see the real you. Don’t you dare try and pretend for me. Not when we are what we are. _Monsters._ ”

 

Light had heard enough, “Get out!”

 

“Splendid. Y’know what? Happy to go. I’ll be napping on the roof. It’s been real weird, kid. I bet you have some tennis buddies you can hook up with if you’re still on this.”

 

“Get out now!” He yelled throwing the soap tray at him.

 

The plastic broke against the wall.

 

Ryuk had phased away.

 

* * *

 

 

Light had been so upset that Ryuk had (correctly) assumed he was trying to kill his watcher, that he didn’t speak to the shinigami for a week. He still hadn’t really copped to it, of course. But now that Light knew it wasn’t going to happen for him in the way he’d envisioned, his eyes focused on other, more consistently corporeal parts of his world.

 

Spring break came, and Light’s parents took a cruise with Sayu off the Yokohama port to Guam. Light made his home a hang out and hook up central for all the people he’d been flirtatiously stringing along. He was full of the sort of energy that would only find an outlet through casual sex.

 

Yusuke stumbled out the door and Light kissed the taller man goodnight. He closed the door and heard Ryuk chuckling, “On your fourth guy this week. What are you trying to prove, Kira?”

 

“I’m just seeing what my options are like.”

 

“Bet you could get guys off the tennis team, too. Heh. Promoting team spirit, tennis captain?”

 

“I thought you weren’t watching anymore.”

 

“I’m not trying to. It’s how you’re parading them. Fleshy humans, marching to their own slaughter.”

 

“I’m not killing my teammates, drama queen. I’m just having a little fun with them. I only kill criminals, the dregs of society.”

 

“You think they don’t talk about you Light-o? You think in a few days it won’t be widespread knowledge the top scoring student at To-Oh is… widespread himself?”

 

“You’re just jealous.” Light smirked.

 

“No, Light-o. Not at all.”

 

“Sure.” Light winked. And felt a thrill to see the feathers in Ryuk’s collar ruffle.

 

* * *

 

Ryuk kept sniggering to himself, trailing behind as Light drunkenly shrugged off his wool coat and hung it on the coat rack. He’d been wearing quite the refined suit that night for a college break soiree. It still looked pristine, but Light was not holding up because various suitors had kept refilling his sake glass.

 

Ryuk had tried to be uninvolved of late, but wouldn’t like it much if Light spent the rest of his years on life support after splitting his head open on the kitchen tile. He floated down to grab Light’shand and steady him as he took off his black patent leather shoes and stumbled over the entryway into his parent’s still empty home.

 

Everyone at the party had been talking about how peaceful things were with Kira running the show behind the scenes. Women were confiding in him about how safe they felt to walk the streets now. He’d drank and drank, exuberant and secretly self-celebratory.

 

Ryuk had thought it was hysterical.

 

Light laid across the couch in the living room, and drunkenly peered up at him, “Ryuk. Hey. Look at you, Ryuk. Oh, lean down you enormous thing, you. I have a secret for you.” His slurred speech was cute to Ryuk,  who leaned forward and became fully corporeal so Light would have a shoulder to grab onto. “I know that you want me. I can always feel your eyes, it's like... like you're undressing me with them.”

 

Ryuk felt frozen, the seduction in Light’s tone was clear. Unlike the episode in the tub, Light’s no longer playing this off like it’s for some friendly purpose. Ryuk bristled, “You’ve, ha ha, been alive for maybe the time it took me to wipe away some dust from my shoulder in the shinigami realm. Plus, I’ve seen plenty of men like you.” He’d never seen Light’s like, but he felt he needed to take Light down a peg.

 

“You dissemble... so often Ryuk… but that wasn’t my big secret. You know what you’re like. Stay right there.” Light breathed softly into Ryuk’s ear like he was making a heavy confession, “The secret is, and I don’t think you’ll believe it, but it’s that I really want you too.”

 

Ryuk startled back from Light into the center living room like he’d shot him in the chest with a two-barreled shotgun. “You’re right. I don’t believe you.”

 

Light got up and went to the counter to pour himself a glass of water, he was still walking on shaky limbs. “Is it so strange to you?”

 

“Yes. You are very drunk right now, Light.”

 

“I'm not drunk. I’m plenty sharp enough to *hic* know what I want...,” Light said into the rim of his glass, “...the man who gave me the death note.”

 

“Um Light-o? I'm as much of a man as you are sober. Which is to say not at all.” Ryuk felt protective still, and navigated him up the stairs to his room.

 

 

But when they were behind closed doors, Light undressed from the waist up and walked towards Ryuk who was unwisely sitting on his bed. Leaning up against the shinigami, Light ground his hips into his loincloth to show more insistently that he was truly interested in the death god.“You feel like a man to me.”

 

Ryuk choked, Light’s skin felt like satin against his own hard flesh, “Ill-advised, okay?”

 

“All my interactions with you are ill-advised, aren’t they? You already said you could kill me, so what is there to lose?”

 

“And I could. But, I like you, a human, that's rare.” Ryuk reasoned further, “In fact, I want you to live while we’re still having a good time, but I ain’t planning on dying either So don't keep pushing me. I don’t have a whole lot of restraint. These actions you are taking right now? These are threats to me.”

 

“Maybe restraint is overrated” Light smiled beatifically, running his hand through his flaxen hair, smiling up at Ryuk and making him feel... things he’d never felt, shouldn’t feel.

 

Ryuk suddenly stiffened in fear, “Don’t simper up at me. I don’t buy this. I won’t take you and that’s that.”

 

“Take me? Is that what you’d do? Sounds niiiiice.” Light bit his lip longingly. “Much nicer than that night with Yamato.”

 

“Who in the hell is that?” Ryuk was genuinely confounded, having ignored the niggling details of any human Light interacted with when he wasn’t plotting destruction of the current world powers or the detective L. He’d paid a little attention to Misa but only because of the shinigami Rem being her watcher. Rem was a death god who loved her human. Ryuk wouldn’t… he couldn’t be like her. That was simply pathetic.

 

“Some god. You aren’t even mildly observant.” Light shoved Ryuk back onto his modest twin bed, though he had no comparative strength, , then stopped and let out a small blech to the side.

 

Unfortunately, Ryuk found this failure in Light’s flawless decorum hopelessly attractive. But he stood perfectly still, unmoved. His hands raised to the  side, giving the appearance of trying to back off without actually moving to do so. “Forgive me for not caring. Most humans are desperately dull. Look, I haven’t gotten to the most important-“

 

Shirtless already, Light unbuckled his belt. “Blah blah blah.” His perfect ass was squeezed into too-tight briefs as if they’d been painted onto his hips. Ryuk’s primal urges began to take hold when Light navigated a large hand down to his ass, “What, are you scared of me? I’m so much smaller than you!”

 

“Light-o. Don’t.” Ryuk breathing slowed  as Light pressed his bared body against him, his firm ass cheek still cupped in Ryuk’s opened hand and instilling a sense of awe. More insistently, “Kira. Don’t”

 

In a moment of pure anticipation, Ryuk thoughtlessly ripped through Light’s underwear with his talons taking them clean off Light’s upper thighs. His breath caught in excitement, and he didn’t stop kneading Light’s ass while whimpering, “I could die.”

 

“So you keep saying.” Light moved after him quickly, pulling into him, nuzzling into the bottom half of his chest, “But maybe you won’t. Aren’t I worth the risk?” He tilted his face up, inviting a kiss that Ryuk was too afraid to indulge.

“No.” Yet, Ryuk was not turning incorporeal to back up his refusal. That would mean he’d stop feeling Light’s warm skin against his own, or it might stop this glorious man from looking at him like he intended to eat Ryuk alive.

 

Light laid down across Ryuk’s lap onto the bed and gripped his hardening cock, perfectly formed like all the rest of him. “Not even worth a little taste?”

 

Ryuk chuckled, but it sounded forced, “I’m _definitely_ not going to die for foreplay with you, pretty.”

 

Light kept stroking himself idly. “At least… let me see what you’ve got underneath that massive belt? Now that you’ve seen all of me.”

 

That wasn’t harmless, and it might scare Light off. “You sure you want to see this?” He unbuckled himself and pulled aside his loincloth, unzipping his leather pants to reveal his inhuman member. Ryuk expected that the mere sight of it would make Light withdraw in sympathetic pain.

 

Shockingly, Light nodded and sighed dreamily, so convincingly turned on with this development, “That’s better than I’d hoped for.” Light’s own member stood at full attention, drawing Ryuk in, making him believe that this show might indeed be because of him.

 

Ryuk asked, fascinated in spite of himself, “What will you do if I die tonight?” He wasn’t suicidal, but rather just wanted to see what Kira would reply.

 

“I don’t know.” Light hiccuped. Then becoming seemingly serious, his face drawn, “You don’t really think you will?”

 

Such a compulsive liar with that air of concern; the little snake. Ryuk counted his lucky stars he had no heart to move. “I don’t know the punishment. I could feel pain the likes of which no human could imagine. I could turn to stone in your arms. I could turn to dust on right top of you. I guess you could keep it in a jar to remember me. Maybe put some black glitter in there. Honor my killer sense of style. But good luck in the statue scenario, that’ll be an eyesore for your mum.”

 

“Ryuk.” Light sounded annoyed.

 

“Point is, some rules are written out explicitly with punishments for the death gods and some aren’t. I don’t know which type this is.”

 

Light gave a haughty shake of his head, “If you feel anything funny, like oh I don’t know, DYING. Then I guess you can stop?”

 

“It’s all or nothing with the Death Note. This isn’t one of your experiments to test the boundaries of its rules.”

 

Light cocked an eyebrow and gracefully moved from Ryuk’s lap to lean against the headboard instead. “Listen, either you do or you don’t. I’m getting off tonight, and if you want to help?” He spread his legs just wide enough to give Ryuk an even more enticing view. “Then fucking do it already. Or, I suppose you can just watch like you always do. But what’s watching and wanting compared to having and taking?” Light whispered.

 

“I wouldn’t know.” Ryuk replied bitterly.

 

“Fine then.” Light licked his open palm and attended to his hardened member faster in front of his shinigami, his eyes hungrily taking in Ryuk’s own body. “Couldn’t bear to watch me all week. Well, are you looking now, Ryuk?”

 

This was bad. Purely faked interest or not, Light radiated with irresistible sensuality and only the threat of a unimaginably horrible death gave Ryuk restraint when faced with a now painful level of temptation. The powers of speech abandoned the god as he watched Light's elegant softcore showmanship and though he kept the kevlar willpower to keep his hands and mouth to himself, he felt irrevocably compromised. Yet he could not tear his eyes away.

 

“Thought so.” Light's pink tongue darted across his soft looking full lips while he smirked, and he pumped even himself harder knowing that Ryuk’s attention fully rested on him at last, “Don’t you dare look away.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kira factor of Light Yagami in this fic improved by @kiranatrix on tumblr; ZombieJesus on AO3. She wrote our fandom a novel, or three. All pretty fucking spellbinding stuff.
> 
> Kudos are appreciated. Comments are adored. 
> 
> 200 repeat hits energy is confusing but at least I have repeat readers. Lurkers ILU too!
> 
> Anon hate means you are uninvited to the next bubble bath sports massage.


End file.
